Prosecutor's Sister
by GrimReaperJr1232
Summary: Sae confronts Akira about his and Makoto's recent "Adventures". No spoilers. Based off the comic by Arktoons.


**Now, this is basically a written version of the Prosecutor's Sister comic strip which in of itself is a P5 version of a scene in 22 Jump Street (funny movie btw, you should check it out). Don't worry, there aren't any spoilers for those who (for some reason) haven't played P5.**

* * *

Akira Kurusu sat on the sofa within his room with an uncharacteristically nervous look on his face. The rest of his friends were downstairs discussing their plans, all except Ryuji who was next to him as he faced the devil herself, Sae Niijima.

"Dude, are you wearing Kevlar?" Ryuji asked as he noticed Akira's unusual clothing underneath his normal outfit

"We're not going to sit here..." Sae began. Akira could tell just by looking into her eyes what this was about, and it was one of the few things that could terrify the daredevil "And pretend there's not a big elephant in the room."

"What the fuck is going on here?" Ryuji asked, not understanding the situation like the 2.4 GPA idiot he is.

"This is what the _**fuck**_ is going on!" Sae yelled as she scattered photos on the table in front of them.

The photos themselves seemed innocent at first with Akira simply walking Makoto Niijima (Sae's younger sister) home, but as they continued, they became more revealing. Both figuratively... And VERY literally.

Akira began to sweat heavily as his best friend looked at the photos confused. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in the blond oaf's head.

"OH SHIT!" Ryuji screamed before laughing hysterically "HA HA HA HA!"

"HA HA HA" Ryuji just kept laughing and laughing as he went down the stairs "No! No! That is not happening right now!" He yelled as he approached his teammates down stairs

"Hey guys!" Ryuji called to them "Akira's fucking Makoto!"

Makoto blushed blood-red as the rest of the team froze from the sheer shock that their leader and advisor, Joker and Queen, the trouble student and the student council president, the cocky daredevil and the diligent 'biker' were not only dating, but actively sleeping with each other.

Ryuji kept laughing and sharing the news with EVERYONE as Sae continued to glare at Akira who was moments away from trembling

"Every time he says that..." Sae said "That's another **_foot_** in your ass." she didn't threaten, she promised.

Ryuji ran back up the stairs as he continued to laugh like a madman "Akira!" he called out "You... This is the best thing ever!"

Suddenly, Ryuji began to march around Akira's room while chanting "Akira's fucked the prosecutor's sister~!" over and over

Ryuji finally stopped laughing for a moment a launched question after question at poor Akira.

"So this is what you meant by 'study sessions!" Ryuji concluded

"Is that why you guys were always quick to leave?"

"Did you guys 'study' when Sae was home?"

"How does Morgana not know?"

"You guys secretly did it in her room?"

"How did you not think about how her sister was going to respond?"

"Did you 'study' in school? In public? In Leblanc?"

"How long have you guy been doing this?"

Ryuji began to fall into another laughing fit "Oh my god, this is-"

Sae slammed her fist down on the table as she glared as both Akira and Ryuji with the eyes of the devil

"Really not that funny." Just like that, Ryuji did the smartest thing he had ever done, which is to shut up before he gets hurt.

Akira cleared his throat as he attempted to defend himself "T-T-To be fair... We do use protection..."

"To be fair, I haven't castrated you yet!" Sae retorted, now her aura of murderous intent was purely focused on Akira

"Ooh!" Suddenly, Ryuji had to be... Well, Ryuji again "What if... You get to fry Akira's balls with a taser?!"

Sae smiled a smiled that nearly killed Akira on the spot from the pure terror it caused "No, I have something _**much**_ better than _**that**_."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Akira screamed as Ryuji (under threats from Sae) restrained Joker who took a concentrated Ziodyne from The Reaper itself to his testicles during the 1 day he didn't have any personas resistant to electricity... Pity the fool

* * *

 **Now, I made a few minor changes here and there, but this is based off the comic by Arktoons on Tumblr, so... You know who to properly credit. I am merely the guy who adapted it to this format. Good day, good sir/ma'am.**


End file.
